


Summer Heat

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “Tell me what you want, baby.”“I want you to stop talking.”Willy laughs, nips at his jawline and Zach shivers.“No you don’t.”
Relationships: Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, don't own the boys.
> 
> This comes from an image that popped into my head while talking to GreyMichaela and a desperation to write to keep from going crazy.
> 
> Stay safe! <3

The hot summer sun streams in through the open blinds, baking everything in the room in the relentless heat that has settled over the city. One of them should get up, crack open the window, let in the cool breeze that’s so easily found this high up, but neither of them make a move to do so.

Sweat drips off of him, at his temples, the back of his neck, down his back to pool in the base of his spine. He can’t figure out why the air conditioning isn’t working, why nothing seems to reach them, to cool them off.

On his hips rest Willy’s big hands, the touch almost too hot, his grip too tight. Underneath him, Willy’s hair is plastered to his forehead, dark with sweat. A drop rolls from his temple, down his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Zach tracks the movement, dips his head and traces the path with his tongue tasting salt. Willy’s grip tightens and his hips shift, grinding up into him. 

If Zach thought WIlly’s hands were too hot it’s nothing compared to his cock. He feels like he’s burning up from the inside out, set alight by each delicious drag of Willy’s cock. He’s stretched wide, split open where Willy has carved out a space for himself within him. His skin is too tight, too hot and slick, his own cock resting hard and neglected against his belly as he braces his hands on Willy’s shoulders, braces himself as he lifts up, up, up, off of Willy’s cock and then sinks back down.

It’s too hot for anything energetic, just for the slow, lazy movements of Willy’s hips, for the strain in Zach’s thighs as he holds himself up, enjoying the stretch as he gradually sinks back down. He feels so full, feels like if he pressed his hand to his stomach he’d be able to feel Willy there, buried so deep within him that he’ll never be able to seperate them again. There’s a large part of him that thrills at the thought.

“That’s right, baby,” Willy murmurs and if Zach thought he couldn’t flush any further, he’d be wrong. His skin feels fever hot but he can’t look away from the hunger in Willy’s eyes. “Just like that sweetheart.”

“Willy,” he warns but Willy just bares his teeth in a mockery of a grin and thrusts harder, hard enough to steal the breath from Zach’s lungs, the complaint from his lips. He gasps, his grip on Willy’s shoulders white knuckled, tight enough to be sure to leave marks. He wants that- wants the reminder every time that Willy looks in the mirror that he belongs to Zach.

One of his hands leaves Zach’s hip and he whines, feeling off center. Willy shushes him with a laugh. Zach shudders as he traces his rim where he’s stretched wide around Willy’s cock. 

“You’re so tight, baby,” Willy rambles. His hips are moving faster now, more intently. Zach feels punch drunk, drowsy from the heat and the arousal that thrums through his veins. He grasps his cock, feels how slick he is, how good it feels to get a hand around himself. “Wonder if you could take more?”

Zach drops his head to his chest, overwhelmed by the image, by the thought of Willy sliding another finger or two in alongside his cock. He has to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Willy chuckles, presses a kiss to his damp cheek, and says, “yeah, I thought you might like that. Can’t get enough can you?”

“You’re such a dick,” Zach breathes, feeling the strain in his hips and thighs to keep moving, to fill himself up with Willy’s cock over and over again. It’s so good, and no matter how much they do this it will never be enough. 

“You love my dick,” Willy shoots back. He presses at Zach’s rim but doesn’t push in, just teases, and Zach has to grit his teeth to keep from begging. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want you to stop talking.”

Willy laughs, nips at his jawline and Zach shivers. 

“No you don’t.” He’s right, but Zach will never tell him that. “You want me to make you come?” 

Sweat drips into his eyes, along his nose. Willy doesn’t look any better; Zach gets his hand into his sweat soaked hair, tugging. Willy’s eyes darken, turn hotter and he presses in for a quick, biting kiss. 

The world shifts and there’s a terrifying moment as it tilts on its axis and then his back hits the mattress and Willy is back between his thighs, braced over him, as he slides his cock back in, in one smooth thrust. It knocks the air from his lungs and he can’t catch his breath as Willy starts a ruthless rhythm, fucking into him in short, brutal thrusts that leave Zach clinging to him, his cock so hard it hurts. 

Zach bites at Willy’s lips, feels the sweat pool between their skin. He gets a hand around his cock, jacks it once, twice, and comes, his orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave. Willy groans, hips stuttering as he comes, buried deep in Zach, face pressed to his neck. 

His arms are limp against the damp sheets, eyes closed, just trying to catch his breath. Willy doesn’t make it any easier, staying where he is as he slowly softens, crushing Zach with his weight and his heat. He’s feeling boneless and he’s not sure he can feel his legs.

“We need to get this fucking A/C fixed,” Willy grumbles against his neck. 

Zach huffs out a laugh, manages to get one arm up to stroke along Willy’s slick back. In this moment he feels unbearably fond, content to keep Willy close even as the suffocating heat threatens to chase away the bliss of a good orgasm and Willy pressed close. 

Willy shifts and his cock slips out. Zach grimaces at the feeling of his come leaking from him. 

“Cold shower?” He suggests.

“Not sure my legs work,” Willy’s lips brush his neck, and then again in a kiss. He presses a kiss to Zach’s cheek, then works his way to his lips. 

“We could hold each other up,” he murmurs between kisses. He can feel Willy’s smile pressed against his. 

“Hmm, shower sex, kinky.” 

He rolls his eyes and pushes Willy until he gets the hint and rolls off of him. They’re both covered in sweat and come. 

“We’ll see.” He pushes to his feet, pleased when he doesn’t immediately fall. He takes a few awkward steps, his hips feeling particularly out of joint from riding Willy for so long. He hears Willy’s sharp intake of breath and knows without looking that his gaze is on Zach’s ass and thighs where his come is slowly slipping out of him. 

He flushes hot, feels his cock twitch. 

“I’ll be in the shower,” he says loudly, pointedly. He heads for the washroom. 

A moment later he hears Willy scramble off the bed to follow.


End file.
